


Hawaii Aloha

by allofspace



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, earthside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have some Earthside vacation days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Aloha

Rodney hated the beach. He hated the blistering heat shining onto his pale skin and the sticky sand getting into all sorts of uncomfortable places. He wasn’t a self-conscious person; he didn’t really care that he didn’t have the ideal “beach bod.” What he really didn’t like about the beach was sitting in the sun doing nothing but getting skin cancer when there was so much research to be done and knowledge to acquire. But of course, Rodney somehow found himself being dragged to a beach by none other than John Sheppard. They were taking some “vacation days” on Earth. Not that either of them particularly had anything they missed on Earth – most of their Earth days consisted of missing the Pegasus galaxy – but they had some business to attend to at the SGC anyway and if anyone on Atlantis deserved a vacation from near-death experiences it was them.  
The actual business they had to take care of at the SGC only took up two days so they had the rest of the week to themselves. Rodney cringed inwardly at the thought of visiting his old apartment (dark and lonely), or visiting Jeannie (loud and opinionated). He loved his sister, and he probably should visit at some point, but he didn’t think he could handle that right now. Rodney figured John had things to do and people to catch up with, but just as Rodney was about to suggest going their separate ways John spoke up.

“Hey, since we’re on... y’know ‘vacation’ anyway… wanna take a trip with me?” John was driving the rental car back to the hotel they were staying at and pointedly not looking at Rodney to see his response.

Rodney was actually caught a bit off guard by the question but stumbled over the words “where to?”

John just grinned like he was some sort of evil mastermind and Rodney wanted to remind him that he hadn’t even said yes yet. Though he had the feeling there was no way he was getting out of it.

~*~*~

Hawaii. He was in Hawaii. The details of how John persuaded Rodney to go with him to Hawaii were unclear, but there was a lot of bribery and glaring involved. John promised Rodney he’d have a good time, and although Rodney doubted it, something in his gut twisted at the puppy-dog look in John’s eyes – how were grown men even allowed to pull that off? The feeling instantly smoothed out with the genuinely happy Sheppard that was now sitting in front of him. It was a rare sight as he usually saw the grumpy, badass, military John Sheppard. But this John was a complete 180; even more relaxed than the John he played games with and watched tv shows with in their down time. It was the youthful surfer boy inside Sheppard itching to get out and have an adventure that didn’t involve aliens trying to eat them. It was refreshing and Rodney couldn’t help but stare. There was no way he could deprive John of this trip… but that didn’t stop Rodney from complaining whenever he could.

At first, Rodney had a hard time relaxing. Going Earthside was hardly ever under good circumstances. Rodney kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for some crisis to occur where he’d be the one saving the planet at the last second. But sometime after getting side-by-side rooms in the admittedly amazing hotel and before one of the most amazing dinners he’s ever had, he finally started to ease up. It might have been the casual arguing with John over superhero movies versus their original comic books, or the alcohol that never seemed to be in short supply, or most likely a mixture of the two. That night Rodney went to bed tired, full, and happily content. As he drifted to sleep, his mind flooded with images of John from that day, the happiest he’s ever seen him.

~*~*~

Rodney woke to the hotel room phone ringing with his wake up call. He groaned but slowly got out of bed anyway. He palmed his morning erection then made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. He stroked himself slowly to the images of John that he had fallen asleep to last night. He had long since given up feeling guilty over jacking off to his best friend. He figured as long as he never acted on these feelings outside of his own privacy, he wasn’t doing any harm. Rodney has now had several years training to keep himself under control around John.

Sometimes it was harder to ignore the swelling fondness in his heart over certain things, but Rodney did the best he could. He could live with some unrequited love if it meant keeping his best friend close by. There was no way he was going to ruin the best relationship he’d ever had with anyone. Usually people got sick of him much sooner than this, and although Rodney used to wonder how John put up with him so much better than other people, he let it go in favour of enjoying John’s company.

John and Rodney met at the breakfast buffet in the hotel and then headed out to the beautiful golden beach. John had wanted to get an early start on the day so he could go surfing and he convinced Rodney that the sooner after sunrise, the better. Rodney was surprisingly content sitting under a large umbrella on the beach pretending to read a book but secretly watching John in awe. John would get knocked over by a particularly large wave and Rodney’s stomach would lurch a bit in worry, then settle as he saw John’s messy mop of dark hair pop out of the water. Rodney couldn’t help but laugh to himself. Hours passed by in a blur and John finally came in around the time Rodney’s stomach started growling for lunch.

Rodney tried not to sound too impressed as he told John how amazing he was. It wasn’t really working so he decided to stop talking and instead piled food into his mouth while letting John talk about how he got into surfing. Everyone knew Rodney was usually a talker not renowned for his listening skills, but somehow John could always captivate his attention. Over lunch though, Rodney kept getting distracted by John’s glistening lips and pineapple juice dripping down his chin. He tried desperately not to think about how he wanted to lick the sweet trail right back to John’s lips. After lunch, John proposed they just relax on the beach for a bit then maybe go for a walk. When they found a nice spot with some chairs and an umbrella, John took off his shirt and started putting some sunscreen on himself. Rodney thought about how he should probably do the same, but he was mostly too mesmerized by watching John rubbing his hands over his own body.

“Rodney?” John was suddenly looking at him with an amused grin. Rodney’s cheeks heated up, wondering if he’d just been caught staring. But John was holding out the bottle of sunscreen in an outstretched hand towards Rodney. “Do you mind?”

Rodney wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to but mumbled: “sure, ya, fine,” and took the bottle in his hand as John turned around. It suddenly dawned on Rodney that he had just agreed to help put sunscreen on John’s back. Rodney only hesitated for a second before thinking it might be weird if he just stood there, gaping. Rodney squeezed some lotion onto his hands and then placed them on John’s back. He realized John’s shoulders seemed very tense but as he started to move his hands they relaxed and John’s head fell forward a bit. Rodney wasn’t sure what the conventional time it should take you to put sunscreen on your best friend was, but he also wasn’t sure it was a conventional thing to do in the first place. This was all new, unchartered territory.

John’s skin was tanned and smooth, lean muscles hidden underneath. Rodney tried to breathe steadily as he covered John’s sharp shoulder blades with lotion and started working his way down to John’s waist. John, of course, wore his board shorts hanging extremely low off his ridiculously slinky hips. As Rodney moved his hands a bit slower down John’s sides to his hips, he felt John shiver and wondered if he was imagining the red tinge creeping up the back of John’s neck. Rodney knew it wasn’t smart to get carried away like this but he couldn’t help seeing just how far he was allowed to go. His hands edged along John’s waistband and his breathing increased as John tensed again. Rodney ran his hands down John’s back one more time and croaked out “All done,” far too softly. He coughed, trying not to seem awkward and John raised his head and turned around with his one-sided grin. Rodney felt like he had been running his hands over John for an hour and a millisecond at the same time; theory of relativity and all. John just slid down his aviators and acted like none of it had even happened. He clapped his hands together and started ranting about the plausibility of the “Jaws” movies, and Rodney wasted no time sharing his input.

After they both started to get to sleepy in the heat, John thought it would be a good time to go for that walk. Rodney had just about enough of the sun and the heat for the day but John promised him they’d head inside afterward, watch a hockey game, and order room service. Rodney happened to know there was a football game on tonight and that meant John was willingly letting Rodney have his way without so much as a pout on Rodney’s part. Rodney tried not to analyze that too much.

Their walk actually turned out to be rather informative and Rodney was too interested in the facts about Hawaii that John was spouting out to be bothered by the heat for once. When they finally got back to the hotel and walked into the cool lobby, Rodney realized just how exhausted he was. A night in with room service was sounding better and better. They both went to their separate rooms to wash up and get changed before Rodney went over to John’s room. Rodney thought he had given John ample time to get ready, yet the man still answered the door with only a towel around his waist and his body still wet from his shower. Rodney suddenly didn’t know where to look and felt his cheeks go hot again. Was John trying to kill him?

“Oh... sorry, I guess I could’ve called or something before coming over – “ Rodney started, but John just rolled his eyes, told him to shut up and come inside.

“I’ll just be a second,” John said as he disappeared back into the bathroom. Rodney wandered over to the large bed and sat on the edge in front of the TV. The football game was on and Rodney tried to learn the rules to distract himself from the thought of John getting dressed on the other side of the wall. John came back out a few minutes later in some different board shorts and a black shirt that showed off the muscles in his arms and pecs. John jumped on the bed and went right up to the headboard, patted the spot beside him to beckon Rodney and used to the remote to change it to the hockey game that was just starting.

“We’ll get room service at first intermission.” Then John instantly started another debate over hockey versus football and Rodney countered every point with his well thought out argument he’s been using to defend hockey since he met John. The first intermission went by pretty fast and John ordered room service for both of them. Some local dishes Rodney had never heard of, whatever beer they had, and chicken wings because they couldn’t be watching sports without wings.

“And make sure there’s no citrus on any of it, not even in the beer. Thanks, that’s all.” The last line from John on the telephone made Rodney look up in surprise. Not a lot of people remember his allergy without him giving several reminders. Rodney figured it must be a side effect of living in close quarters with him for several years; he’d probably know what John was allergic to if there was anything. The food got there just before intermission was ending and they opened everything up and began to dig in. The game was getting pretty intense and Rodney went to grab at the plate he thought the chicken wings were on. Suddenly John was yelling at him and hitting the plate off the bed. Everything happened so fast and then everything just stopped.

“What the hell was that?” Rodney said, just staring down at where the plate used to be. John was on his hands and knees on the bed, a mixture of surprise and anger on his face. John didn’t even answer him, simply got up and bent down to look at the food that was on the floor.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Then John stomped over to the phone beside his bed and before Rodney knew it, he was yelling at some unlucky person on the other end. Rodney mostly just sat there in a confused daze until he heard the words “lemon chicken” and suddenly things started to make sense. He got off the bed and looked down to the spilled plate. It certainly wasn’t chicken wings, and they definitely had a suspiciously yellow tinge. Rodney just kept standing there by the side of the bed while John finished the phone call. The hotel employees came to clean up the mess and bring the right chicken wings and uttered apologies over and over.

After it was finally all done, John looked at Rodney in the eyes and with a transparently fake smile he said, “Well at least our meals are free for the rest of the week.”

Rodney didn’t even know how to respond. He just walked over to stand in front of John and said, “that was the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me. You just saved my life. And I mean – you’ve saved my life before. You know, from aliens and that sort of thing but no one’s ever defended me like that. I mean, well, I’m usually the one reminding people that if I even touch citrus I could die, but – “

“Well it’s kind of a hard thing for me to forget. Look, you’re put in enough dangerous situations, the last thing you need is to die from someone else fucking up your food. I mean I haven’t even eaten citrus anything since the first month on Atlantis –“

“Wait, what?”

John stopped and looked at Rodney confused.

Rodney rolled his eyes, “You stopped eating citrus? Why?”

“Well like I said, Rodney, no point of you dying over something so stupid.” John tried to sound annoyed, but Rodney could hear it was covering embarrassment.

“Ok, never mind what I said before, that’s definitely the new nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Rodney noticed John’s eyes were fixed on him, burning him, and suddenly the room felt too small and too hot. He could feel John’s body heat radiating off of him and Rodney didn’t know where to look or if he should maybe take a step back. Before Rodney could think of the appropriate reaction to the situation, John had a hand on his hip, and one on his neck, and their lips were mashed together. At first both of them stood extremely still in that position, until Rodney felt John starting to ease back. Rodney threw his hands up to lace his fingers through John’s hair and keep the kiss going. He started moving his lips against John’s until John opened his mouth and Rodney licked his way inside.

All of Rodney’s thoughts stopped. The only words in his head were: yes, don’t stop, oh god. He wasn’t sure which ones he was saying out loud. Their kissing slowed to a stop as they both stood gasping for breath and wrapped up in each other. Rodney’s mind stayed shell-shocked until a small rumbly laugh escaped from John.

“What?”

For a second Rodney was imagining this was some cruel joke or something. But he could almost feel the want rolling off of Sheppard.

“I’ve been trying to uh... see how far I could push you. I wanted you to be the one to lose control. Looks like I lost my own game.”

“You knew I wanted you and you’ve been playing me?” Rodney backed away just enough so he could look John in the eyes. He was trying to sound affronted but he wasn’t sure if he was pulling it off. John’s lips were red and wet and his hair was mussed. Rodney probably looked the same way.

“Well to be fair,” John looked a bit sheepish now. “I wanted you for a long time before I started to notice that you might return the, uh, sentiment.”

“You’re an idiot,” Rodney said flatly. “A ridiculously attractive idiot who wastes ridiculous amounts of time on stupid elaborate schemes. I think that ridiculous hair of yours is lowering your IQ. How much more obvious could I have been? Should I have hung a sign that said “I jack off to you every morning” around my neck?”

John’s eyes glazed over and he licked his lips. Oh god, had he really just said that out loud?

“Oh god, did I really just say that out loud?”

Rodney tried to twist away but John’s grip only tightened, and when he started to babble some excuse, John just whispered: “Shut up Rodney,” and pressed their mouths tightly together again.

John backed them up until they stumbled onto the bed. Rodney fell on his back with an “umph” that John captured in his mouth as he braced himself above Rodney. This time it was John’s tongue exploring Rodney’s mouth. Mapping it all out slowly and sweetly and lapping up every taste of Rodney that he could.

Rodney couldn’t take it anymore. He’d wanted John for too long and having him like this, so close and finally all his, was driving him crazy. He only had to arch his hips up a bit and slightly grind his groin against John’s for John’s breath to hitch and for his body to shudder. It was like the spark to light the fire. John started nipping at Rodney’s lips more eagerly and Rodney attempted to kiss back sloppily. He was more distracted with John’s hips thrusting down against his own. He tilted back his head to get some air and John’s teeth and lips moved to Rodney’s neck. John sucked and nipped and licked and Rodney grabbed at the hem of John’s shirt and pulled it off. John pushed Rodney further up the bed and slid down a little. He slid his hands under Rodney’s shirt and slowly started to push it up. He licked and kissed a trail up Rodney’s stomach and Rodney tried to remember how to breathe.

John pushed the shirt up to Rodney’s armpits and licked one of Rodney’s nipples. Pleased with Rodney’s moan, he licked it again and then started to suck on it while his thumb rubbed over the other one. Rodney’s fingers dug into John’s back. John turned his mouth’s attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment before finally taking Rodney’s shirt off the rest of the way.

“God, you’re such a tease,” Rodney managed to gasp out.

John smirked before starting to kiss Rodney again. Rodney slid his hands up and down John’s sides, feeling the contours of muscle under the freshly cleaned skin. Rodney opened his legs and let John settle between them as they rhythmically grinded against each other. John’s pacing was driving him up the wall. Rodney finally got the vantage point he wanted and he flipped them over. John looked mildly surprised, but mostly just more turned on, the bastard.

“Pants,” was all John said.

“Way ahead of you,” Rodney replied as he kicked his off the bed and started undoing John’s.

They were both in only their boxers and Rodney stared down at John and took in the sight in front of him. He ran his hands from John’s chest to the waistline of his boxers and dipped his fingers inside. John shivered. Rodney pulled John’s boxers off and bent down to bite the skin on John’s hip and then soothed it with his tongue. John’s fingers found their way to Rodney’s hair as Rodney’s hands held John’s hips and Rodney’s tongue swept from the base to the tip of John’s hard and red cock. It was leaking with pre-come and Rodney’s sucked at the tip, lapping up the salty taste.

John’s hips tried to buck forward but Rodney kept them planted on the bed with his hands.

“God, Rodney, please.”

And John begging was more than Rodney could handle now. He took John’s cock in his mouth as far as he could and he sucked and swallowed around it. John moaned and Rodney continued to move his mouth up and down, taking in as much as he could and swirling his tongue around when he got to the tip. John panted and said Rodney’s name under his breath over and over. Rodney’s own cock was throbbing and leaking, still trapped in his boxers. He could come just from the sounds John was making, but he wanted to wait. He slid one of his hands away from John’s hips and up John’s body, his fingertips stopping at John’s lips. John opened his mouth and immediately started sucking on Rodney’s fingers. When Rodney’s fingers were sufficiently slick and he didn’t think John or himself would last much longer, Rodney reached into his own boxers and pulled his cock free. Rodney swirled his tongue around John’s dick and sucked hard, John’s hips stuttered and John gasped as warm, salty strands of cum poured into Rodney’s mouth. He swallowed as much as he could and pumped his own cock in is spit-slick hand. It only took 2 or 3 pumps before Rodney was coming over his own hand and stomach.

When Rodney looked up at John, he was watching him with his mouth open and breathing hard.

“I could probably get off just watching you do that to yourself, you know.”

“Maybe we’ll have to try that some time,” Rodney teased. He crawled up John’s body and lazily kissed John again, licking into his mouth. Letting John taste himself on Rodney’s tongue. Rodney took his boxers off all the way and used them to wipe up some of the mess on his own stomach and then threw them off the bed. He’ll probably complain about being sticky in the morning but right now he was tucked under John’s chin and wrapped in John’s arms and there isn’t anything in the world that could make him give it up.


End file.
